


Drabble from 05/19/17, 5:44am

by Andr3wEzz



Series: Sleepy Muse [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 01:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11726298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andr3wEzz/pseuds/Andr3wEzz
Summary: Not quite hatred





	Drabble from 05/19/17, 5:44am

**Author's Note:**

> This one I wanted to sit on then forgot about a bit until I had another sleepy muse moment. oops LOL 
> 
> Set vaguely in the future before this last half season but after Stiles has been away and is visiting home. I think this is a bit 3rd person??

When he thinks about it, he doesn't really hate Derek.

 

Sure, he can be a hothead - but so can Stiles - and it's not like he'd begrudge him from feeling less than trusting of him given their past.

 

If anything, Stiles realizes it's one of the things they have in common and, he imagines, he would act similarly to him if Derek had ogled his sister (if he had one) or his cousins.

No, like most things it ends up being about Scott.

 

This was always about Scott and it takes him far to long to realize exactly how or why that is. When he thinks of himself back then it was always just him thinking that the moment Lydia could possibly see him as more than a buzzing irritant that his entire life would just slide into place: Working for the station, happily married and Scott right beside him. After being away from him - from everyone - for so long and having his ideals challenged tho he can look at things with fresh eyes.

 

When Scott tells him that he and Derek are 'maybe circling each other? Something just feels.... different' he makes a werewolf quip but forgets about it until he's visiting home and sees them together for the first time at a pack meeting and all of it just....clicks. He and Derek didn't escalate their hate for each other because they were different, but because the two of them were the same. They weren't fighting each other, but rather _for Scott_. It was a **territorial** issue.

 

Which isn't to say he thought Scott was a possession but certainly, in the back of his mind, Scott belonged to him and seeing someone else - aside from Harley, who had truly been a protective big sister of sorts until her moving in the middle of the semester all those years ago - seeing how.....how _incredible_ he was intimidated him. Really, if he hadn't locked himself into being sure he was only into girls - and then doubling down on this as he progressed through high school - he could've seen all this for what it was: he had been a little bit in love with Scott. Or maybe a lot, he wasn't sure now that so much time had passed.

 

It was the only thing that made sense to Stiles now though and did a lot to explain to himself why he would fight every other guy that even looked at Scott warmly or tried to get close to him. Granted, being mistrusting of Theo proved to be true but that doesn't explain Isaac or Liam does it? No, he realizes now that he simply wanted to keep Scott to himself and hadn't understood why until just now, when Derek was resting a hand on his friend's lower back and the two of them were looking at each other in a way that only fairytale couples did at the end of their story to finally be together. Stiles didn't really understand all of it right now but perhaps he should stop staring at them so long in disbelief.

 

"You ok dude?" Scott asks, breaking whatever spell he'd been under and looking at him as if he might be possessed again.

 

"Fine. I was just trying to think if a 'Lay down with dogs' joke would be too immature for me now."

 

"That's never stopped you before." Derek quips before Scott can get anything out, "Maybe you actually _are_ growing up after all" He can hear Liam, Mason and their perspective partners laugh while Lydia just smirks and his dad just sighs.

 

"Yeah well I guess I could actually say the same for you if Scott's actually going out with you can't I?" He expects a grumble of some sort of maybe even being slammed against a wall for old times sake but instead Derek just throws out a quiet 'real funny' as both of them sit down and Argent starts to talk about whether they should take in the lone wolf that seems to be hiding themselves within city limits and maybe _that_ can be their new relationship now.

 

Maybe, instead of hating that someone loves Scott like he did (does?) he can instead be glad about how many people see just how special his best friend is and are willing to protect him just like he would.

**Author's Note:**

> Surprisingly not porn, who knew right? I think this just grew out of wanting to make sense of how both Stiles & Derek in canon have been very possessive of Scott and a bit adversarial because of it. Or...something. IDK girl it was 5am several months ago so who can never be sure?


End file.
